Sixty trillion various cells in vivo essentially comprise identical genomic DNA. For the normal physiological functions, the expression of these genes is strictly controlled by signals received by cell lines and cells. Therefore, elucidation of genes expressed specifically in each cell type is very important.
A mesangial cell plays a pivotal role in maintaining the structure and function of a glomerulus and is a target of disorders for each type of nephritis. For example, proliferation of mesangial cells and accumulation of extracellular mesangial matrix are thought to be the first step developing glomerulosclerosis in a patient suffering from various glomerular diseases such as chronic nephritis and diabetic nephritis. Therefore, identification of genes expressed specifically in mesangial cells and elucidation of its function are helpful for understanding biological characteristics of mesangial cells and the causes of diseases relating to mesangial cells, and in turn, treating or diagnosing diseases relating to mesangial cells.
Thy1 antigen is known as a marker for mesangial cells in rats. However, this gene is not specific to mesangial cells and is not expressed in human mesangial cells (Miyata T. et al., Immunology, 1989, 67: 531-533; and Miyata T. et al., Immunology, 1990, 69: 391-395). Mesangial cells are known to express α smooth muscle actin when activated, but this gene is also not specific to mesangial cells. Any genes expressed specifically in mesangial cells have not been reported.